1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a micro electro-mechanical system circuit capable of compensating capacitance variation and method thereof, and particularly to a micro electro-mechanical system (MEMS) circuit capable of compensating capacitance variation and method thereof that can utilize a compensation circuit to compensate the capacitance variation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, an accelerometer has zero-G shift because of capacitance variation caused by process variation of a MEMS differential capacitor and a read-out circuit included by the accelerometer, resulting in a sensor which includes the accelerometer with the zero-G shift generating a sensing result error.
Because a designer of an accelerometer can not prevent an accelerometer from having zero-G shift, an importance issue for accelerometer designers becomes how to design an accelerometer that does not suffer from process variation of a MEMS differential capacitor and a read-out circuit.